czecharcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat 4
Příběh Jsem Ochránce Zeměříše. Každý, kdo se mi postaví, bude zničen! Rayden Když Staří bohové tvořili vesmír, pokusil se jeden z nich zabrat si jen pro sebe jeden ze světů - Zemi. Tím bohem byl Shinnok. Věděl, že Země je zdrojem velké síly, která mu - pokud ji ovládne - dá nezměrnou sílu. Co ovšem Shinnok neočekával, byl bůh Rayden - Hromovládce. Staří bohové jej ustanovili ochráncem Zeměříše a když se Shinnok objevil, svedli spolu gigantickou bitvu. Rayden nakonec zvítězil a vypudil Shinnoka do Dolních říší (známých též jako Peklo, Hades, Gehenna či Pluto). Když se zde Shinnok ocitl, Lucifer na něj okamžitě zaútočil, tušíc v něm hrozbu pro svou vládu. V následné bitvě s již oslabeným padlým Starým bohem mu navíc pomáhaly duše těch, jež Shinnok na své krvavé pouti vesmírem zabil. Shinnok byl rychle poražen a ocitl se mezi nejnižší spodinou Pekla. Po tisíce let by Shinnok nepřetržitě mučen a trýzněn, až sám ztratil naději, že by mohl vůbec někdy uprchnout - alespoň do doby, než se objevil čaroděj Quan Chi - čaroděj schopný cestovat všemi říšemi. Uzavřeli spolu smlouvu - Quan Chi pomůže Shinnokovi uprchnout výměnou za místo po jeho boku v nové říši. Společně porazili Lucifera a Shinnok se tak stal vládcem Dolních říší. Ale to jim nestačilo. Společnými silami pak ovládli Edenii a právě odtud pak Shinnok začal vést válku proti zbývajícím Starým bohům a čekal, dostane-li se mu příležitosti pomstít se svému největšímu nepříteli, tomu, kdo jej zapudil do Pekla - Raydenovi. Tu našel, když objevil na Zemi tajný chrám s posvátným amuletem. Ten kdysi on sám stvořil a pouze on mu mohl umožnit opustit Dolní říše. Aby jej získal, vyhlásil Mortal Kombat a doufal, že na něm Raydena zabije. Ale Hromovládce nebyl sám - přivedl si s sebou několik pozemšťanů. Co však nikdo netuší je to, že amulet, ukrytý v chrámu, je pouhá napodobenia. Když před několika lety Sub-Zero tento amulet pro Quan Chiho ukradl, získal jej sice později (na popud Raydena) od něj zpátky, ovšem ne pravý. Quan Chi totiž vyrobil kopii, kterou Sub-Zero přinesl zpět namísto originálu. Tak se Quan Chimu povedlo oklamat nejen Sub-Zera a Raydena, ale i Shinnoka. Když nebesa upadla v chaos, dozvěděl se Johnny Cage o válce proti Shinnokovi. Vyhledal proto Raydena a požádal jej, aby mu umožnil ještě jednou stanout po boku Liu Kanga na dalším turnaji. Rayden jeho prosbě vyhověl a tak Johnny Cage opět nastoupil do dalšího Mortal Kombatu na straně pozemských bojovníků. Pozemští válečníci se postavili Shinnokovi a jeho válečníkům a - jak se brzy ukázalo - měli navrch. Když pak Scorpion porazil Sub-Zera a dozvěděl se pravdu o tom, kdo zabil jeho rodinu (Quan Chi), přidal se na jejich stranu, což byla vítaná posila. Nakonec Liu Kang porazil Shinnoka, a obhájil svůj titul úřadujícího šampióna a opět zachránil Zeměříši. Rok konání: 1997 Bojovníci ze Zeměříše Cyrax, kybernetický bojovník Lin Kuei Fujin, Bůh větru Jarek, nájemný vrah Black Dragon Jax, příslušník U.S. Special Forces Johnny Cage, herec Kai, shaolinský mnich Kitana, princezna Edenie Kung Lao, shaolinský mnich Liu Kang, shaolinský mnich Rayden, hromovládce Sub-Zero, bývalý člen Lin Kuei Sonya Blade, příslušnice U.S. Special Forces Bojovníci z Jinozemě Baraka, nomád a válečník Goro, Shinnokův osobní strážce Mileena, Kitanina sestra/klon Noob Saibot, tajemný ninja - zabiják Reptile, plazí válečník Shinnok, padlý Starý bůh Tanya, Edenianská zrádkyně Quan-chi, bývalý Shao Kahnův čaroděj Reiko, bývalý generál Shao Kahnových armád Scorpion, nemrtvý ninja